The Way You Look Tonight
by Alexis Seven
Summary: 5 year reunion. Doc stands alone reflecting on how Voyager's crew has moved on, and spots someone he wished he got to know better… Oneshot, D/7 fluff Please, R&R!


Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager is not mine. (If it were; C/7 would never have happened!!!!) I am not making any money off of my work, etc, etc.

Synopsis: 5 year reunion; Doc stands alone; reflecting on his time aboard _Voyager_ and spots someone he wished he got to know better…D/7 fluff

A/N: This fic is simply my way of ending the story; and adding some closure for the Doctor with regards for his feelings for Seven. I am a huge D/7 shipper; I never did like the C/7 combination.

It was inspired by the song _The Way You Look Tonight_ first performed by Fred Astaire in the movie _Swing Time,_ but it is most commonly heard as Frank Sinatra's version. Either way, the song is basically the same in any and all versions; I'm sure most of you reading this have heard it at least once so I won't bother posting the lyrics with the story. Besides; the song isn't critical to the story, it only adds to the 'atmosphere' of it.

_**The Way You Look Tonight**_

The room was filled with people; scattered in various groups talking or eating, as well as couples dancing in the center of the area. Music droned softly in the background; mingling with the sound of laughter. Happy reunions of former crewmembers completed the scene. The Doctor stood alone in one corner; spying out various individuals; and greeting those who passed.

He was certainly glad to be back with those he grew to think of as family. Nearly everyone was there; only a few couldn't make it. A lot had changed in five years; after a short conversation with Commander Tom Paris he'd learned that he and B'Elanna now had two girls and were soon expecting a boy. Simple observation had revealed that Lieutenant Harry Kim had found a companion; he was introducing her to everyone he made eye contact with. He had finally met Tuvok's wife; and now Admiral Janeway seemed happier than ever.

Somehow; seeing everyone after they've finally been able to progress in their lives didn't make the Doctor as happy as he could be. It only made him think of how he'd been holed up at Starfleet Medical for so long. Everyone else had families and real lives; He had a program. That was all he had; a program. He'd tried to move forward, but nothing seemed to feel 'real' to him; probably because he himself wasn't considered 'real' by many. Photons and force fields; flesh and blood…was there _really_ a difference?

The one person who had mildly been able to understand what he was going through had been Annika Hansen, more often called Seven of Nine. Once rescued, the former Borg had been an 'outsider' and remained somewhat isolated among the crew. They had that much in common. The Doctor smiled as he remembered having given her training in the basics of human behavior, including what to do at various social gatherings; how to behave oneself when around 'strangers', and of course, dating. The last he found especially difficult considering he had developed feelings for her himself.

He shook his head; forcing himself out of his reverie. He glanced about the room; picking out individuals he recognized; nearly all were accounted for. He smiled inwardly at that; glad to know this crew had kept in such close contact. The only people he hadn't spotted finally appeared mixed among the crowd. Chakotay arrived in a nice suit and with his usual charm. Seven, though, was much harder to recognize. The Doctor found himself staring at the young woman across the room.

She still had the gold blonde hair; which was pulled back in a classic butterfly clip with only a few loose tendrils falling out and framing her face. Her lean frame was covered by a floor length royal blue evening dress, held up by only the briefest of straps. She was also missing the remainder of her external Borg implants. What made her so unrecognizable, though, was that she wore a broad, beaming smile and had a happy twinkle in her eyes. She had exchanged her polite presence for an eager willingness to converse. Her prim, efficient movements and modest manner still remained unchanged.

Chakotay caught her attention by waving one arm above his head; and Seven hurried in his direction. They met with a warm embrace, and a light kiss on the cheek. The Doctor felt the pang of sorrow stabbing at him as he watched their display; and was surprised to learn that his feelings for her never had changed. He still had trouble seeing her in someone else's arms. He still wanted her in his own. Only just realizing that he had been staring; the Doctor quickly glanced away as Chakotay moved off in Janeway's direction.

Watching his former commander and captain he hadn't noticed the woman's approach.

"Doctor!" Seven trotted toward him. "It is so good to see you!"

He turned around to greet her. She seemed wonderful from a distance, but now, up close, she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. She radiated with confidence; her head held high as she strode up. His programming momentarily stopped the simulated breathing as it caught sharply in his throat. He blinked in bewilderment; she looked amazing, and her attitude only added to her charm.

"Sev—Annika!" He stammered.

She smiled at him, and briefly raised her eyebrows the way she always did. "Please, call me Seven; only my aunt calls me Annika. I have yet to become accustomed to others calling me by that name."

"Seven," He said, pausing briefly to take in the sound of her nickname that she had gained aboard _Voyager_; he hadn't said it in so long he wanted to savor the moment, "You look lovely."

"Thank you, Doctor." She nodded slightly in acknowledgement of his compliment. "I have missed your company over the years."

"I have missed you as well." He replied. "You seem to be doing pretty well for yourself." He strained to keep a lump from forming in his throat as he thought of her and Chakotay.

"I couldn't have done it without your teaching." She stated simply.

The Doctor beamed, feeling very proud of her and what she had become; only wishing he could have been a bigger part of her life.

"I had best be on my way; there are many more who I would like to get re-acquainted with. Perhaps I will see you later on." She seemed vaguely disappointed that he hadn't said much, but brushed it off with a curt nod and polite smile. With that, she left to melt into the throng.

The Doctor immediately regretted that he didn't keep the conversation going. He had let her slip away yet again; even though she was already taken as far as he could tell.

He gazed about the large room, if it could be called a room. A roof was more like it. A very large covered area in the center of a clearing; other buildings visible on one side several hundred meters away. The cool, refreshing evening air wafted through the structure and out into the private garden areas that were lit by strings of lights. It was here that he noticed Chakotay and Janeway again.

They were off by themselves; and he appeared to be fingering something behind his back. Curious, the Doctor kept watching. Chakotay abruptly kneeled and held the object out to her…a ring! Could it be true? The Doctor stared, first confused, then infuriated that Chakotay could do something like this to Seven; until the thought occurred to him that maybe he and Seven never lasted beyond their return to Earth. A broad grin spread across his face as Janeway accepted the offering; pulled Chakotay to his feet, and embraced him with a tender kiss. The realization that those two had probably been together for a while now hit him; and he knew then that that it was, in fact, possible for him to love Seven. This was probably going to be his only chance to start something; anything; to tell her how he felt, even after not seeing her for so long.

He frantically looked around; hoping to find her again. He finally spotted her in a small cluster near the dance floor, and moved as quickly to her as he could without making a disturbance. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to find him in a deep bow.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, rising and extending his hand. She smiled that same demure smile that made his figurative heart melt every time he saw it. She curtsied only slightly, and they glided out onto the floor. She danced wonderfully, and The Doctor cherished every nanosecond. He wouldn't let himself ignore the way she felt against him and the way she fit so perfectly in his arms; the light touch of her hand on his shoulder, or the feel of her head leaning against his own. In what seemed like much too short of a time, he noticed the song was nearing its end. He asked Seven, "May I reserve the next one as well?"

"That is acceptable," she said, barely above a whisper.

The Doctor beamed as they twirled about the floor; then he dared to lean in and kiss her. It was only a soft, light kiss on the cheek, nothing more; yet Seven did not draw away. Instead, her smile only grew. The change was nearly imperceptible, but it was definitely there. They continued to dance, seeming to disappear among the other couples on the dance floor.

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

Doc/Seven fluff; (I've been watching _Voyager_ reruns, and the only ones I seem to catch are ones that torture the poor doctor with this matter. Something had to be done; I needed to fix them!!)

Feel free to review; in fact; please do! I enjoy reading them!!! (Please, no flames though.) If I get enough reviews, I may be tempted to start a chapter fic; please let me know what you think!


End file.
